Joint Operations Planetary Defensive Network
Background A Joint Operations Planetary Defensive Network (PlanNet)---under the Planetary Defense Corps---is part of a Sector Command and is the combined civilian law enforcement & military presence surrounding one of the 31 Major Worlds & 86 Minor Worlds in the Kingdom of Jod. Such a force is independent from the local Defense Fleet assets, ensuring both planetary customs & immigration (Planetary Enforcement & Customs Agency) and security against a military invasion (Planetary Defense Corps) are both handled. A JPN is overseen & commanded by a Vice Admiral (Major Worlds) or Rear Admiral (Minor Worlds). Depth of Command PlanNets are considered complex undertakings, acting as the last line of defense for a planetary invasion and being on the forefront of preventing criminal undertakings from forming on the planet's surface below. Satellites, space stations, shipyards, planetary shields, spaceports, w-165 planetary turbolasers, v-150 planet defenders, HVs-2 htypervelocity guns, LNR series I systemary laser batteries & LNR series II systemary laser batteires, Bp.5 anti-aircraft turrets, particle cannon turrets, anti-aircraft guns, Air Fields, and Army Fort assets all fall under the command of a Vice Admiral or Rear Admiral of the PlanNet, collectively called the Planetary Defense Corps. Army Garrison Force It should be noted that, while Vice & Rear Admirals oversaw the Army Garrison Force, it was in fact the Garrison Force Commander who commanded & had ultimate authority over King's Army units if enemy units had made planet fall (the exception would be if a Jod relief force arrived, then the ranking Infantry Officer Corps' officer between the GFC or the relief force would assume command). While the GFC had to report to the Vice or Rear Admiral, he or she had the ability to direct ground forces as they saw fit, as long as the Vice or Rear Admiral and the GFC worked together to accomplish the same mission objective (in the rare case of a dispute, the Vice or Rear Admiral had ranking authority on the PlanNet). Most times, the GFCs and admirals had a very good working relationship and worked effectively together. Planetary Enforcement & Customs Agency Primarily in charge of screening for potential criminal activity and customs & immigration violations, the Planetary Enforcement & Customs Agency staffs personnel at space stations, shipyards, and spaceports to preform their assigned duties, while also maintaining several personally crewed PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3's, Strike I-class Corvettes, and M-2FD Light Escorts for investigating, monitoring, patrol, and pursuit of dangerous suspects & activities before they make planet fall, oftentimes intercepting such dangers far in advance within the star system itself. Complexity of Command PlanNets can average as small as less then 100,000 personal to as large several hundred thousand personnel. Regardless of the size of the operation, a successful PlanNet is a highly integrated organization, coordinating & maximizing the effectiveness of both civilian agencies (such as the Planetary Enforcement & Customs Agency) & military units as acting as one unit, while also operating separately to accomplish an array of various responsibilities. Considered an extremely difficult military posting---of at least 3 years at a time for Major Worlds, while Minor Worlds are only a year & a half---to manage effectively, those Rear & Vice Admirals that do so are oftentimes promoted quickly to higher positions and / or are given lofty recognition & praise wherever they go within the Kingdom's Navy. Some of the very best Vice Admirals commanding PlanNets around Major Worlds are very politically powerful and socially connected individuals, who can very easily ruin or help anyone who crosses their paths. Category:Kingdom of Jod